Goodbye horses, I'm flying over you
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Jon hesitated, the look on Daniels face makes him think of air turning to gold. He hesitates, world peace needs Rorschach out of thee way. And what good is Daniel anyway? Their world goes white. Evil!Dan/Rorschach, Good!Walter/Daniel, Daniel/Rorschach
1. Chapter 1

It sounds like thunder.

Iron hitting the earth in a steady rhythm, in a days time it will be past, but this memory is forever.

The sun in setting, casting an orange glow over the landscape, and the clouds are darkening, the threat of rain is in the air, and it's one of the most refreshing smells they have ever experienced.

The silhouette of a purple mountain is the most beautiful thing they've ever seen, and the green grass is the softest bed they've ever had.

Walter is laying on his side, his chin in his hand, and his gaze tilted toward the sunset, and this is the most intimate moment Daniel has ever experienced.

And the words are out before he can stop himself, and he knows he's ruined it, and he knows that the night is no longer serene. As Walter turns his face toward Daniel, the shadows hide his eyes for a moment, until he shifts up onto his elbow, and focuses on Daniel's face, the shadows dancing over the sharp angles of his face, and the fading light of the sun hitting his eyes at just the right angle, almost making them glow.

Daniel's throat is suddenly dry, and his arm is shaking underneath his weight now as he holds himself up right, meeting Walter's gaze, and trying so desperately not to falter. He doesn't know why he said it, what prompted it, doesn't know how to take it back, but he does know that he doesn't want to. He does know that he meant it. He does know that he's been trying for months to let Walter know, but he also knows that it could have been the greatest mistake he's ever made.

Walter isn't moving, and that's even worse then if he had gotten up to walk away.

Daniel moves slowly as he pushes himself up into a sitting position, he isn't sure what he plans to do now, but he knows that he'd be stupid not to sit up. He knows that he was stupid to put himself in this situation.

He expects Walter to hit him, to tell him he is dirty, has a perverted mind. He expects Walter to abandon him, he expects too many things, but he doesn't expect Walter to furrow his brow and ask, very slowly, "Why?"

He doesn't know how to respond, doesn't know what kind of question that is in response to his initial statement. So he just sits there, with his mouth parted slightly, trying to speak, but finding no words, and he is vaguely aware that the sun has faded from sight, and that they missed what they'd come out here to see.

Walter is reaching toward him, and he flinches without meaning to, and Walter looks confused, and sad, and Daniel still doesn't have any thing to say, which is strange, and a little confusing, but Walter's fingers are in his hair, and he doesn't want to ruin the moment.

So he remains silent as Walter runs his fingers down Daniel's jawline, and he wonders when Walter started shaving on a regular basis, and why he looks so clean, so healthy. Why he smells like lilacs.

But he can't speak, he can't breathe, he can't move. And he doesn't want to, because he doesn't want to ruin the moment.

Walter is leaning toward him, and he's closing his eyes, as Walter's hand rests on his shoulder, and in the distance Daniel hears thunder, and wonders if it's going to storm. Walter's other arm is wrapping around his neck, and pulling him closer, and Daniel isn't thinking straight, and he inhales sharply.

He wants to raise his hands and put them on Walter's sides, but he doesn't want to frighten the other man, doesn't want him to realize what he's doing and pull away, and blame Daniel. Daniel doesn't move, doesn't lean into the kiss he knows is coming.

As Walter's lips touch his Daniel hears thunder again, and sees a flash, and thinks he's seeing lights, but he doesn't move away, and he realizes that he's not breathing, but he knows that he'll never get this moment again.

And in that instant it begins to pour down on them.

And suddenly Daniel can breathe again as Walter pulls back, laughing as he shields his eyes from the rain, and Daniel's heart is breaking because this whole time it's been wrong, been someone else. This isn't right, and he feels like his dying as he climbs to his feet, and they begin to run back to the tent, he knows he's smiling, knows he's laughing, but he doesn't know why Walter can't tell that it isn't real.

This isn't real.

This is wrong.

A/N:

This is a sort of 'what if Daniel tried to stop Jon...'

So Jon, seeing the miracle life is, decides to save them, and sends them to another time, in a New York with a per-existing Walter Kovacs, and Daniel Dreiberg. Dunno how determined I am to finish this, but it will be slooow.

But the deal is, Rorschach retired, and Nite Owl didn't. Having seen the filth of the city, been traumatized, etc. he thought it best to punish the city.

Plus I kinda have a fetish for making good guys evil... _;.


	2. Chapter 2

Rorschach is watching the water rolling down the window pane as he stands with his hands in the pockets of his trench, wondering how this happened, wondering how things got like this. He isn't sure, but he isn't sure he wants to change them.

But he does want to change them, and he wants to ask questions, but Nite Owl has been aggressive, and there has been no Daniel to balance the situation out, and Rorschach waits for the information to be willingly offered, but Nite Owl often leaves alone, and comes back only when he is finished for the night.

They don't see much of each other, but they have a nice relationship like this. Rorschach tells himself that no feelings are involved, and he's almost telling the truth. But the lack of emotions in the relationship doesn't come from his end. Though he tells himself that it does.

It has been three months since the relationship had started. But it had taken even longer for him to see Nite Owl again. Things have been... strange since that day in Karnak. And he would never voice the relief he'd felt when he'd finally seen Nite Owl again.

He had almost articulated it when Nite Owl had tilted his head to the side, and asked very slowly "What are you doing?" he'd thought it was a reference directed toward the bodies he'd been standing in the midst of, and he had merely replied that he was patrolling, Nite Owl had stumbled over his words for a few moments after that, but had sighed and taken Rorschach home with him.

He told Rorschach to stay for the night, as he'd slapped a hand down on Rorschach's shoulder, with more force then he'd ever used prior to this strange meeting, and told the man to take a shower. The tone of voice had left no room for argument, and Rorschach had obliged. Not too unwillingly, it had been six months since he'd last showered indoors. And the rain just didn't seem to do much, aside from aggravating the stink.

But that night had been the most friendly night they'd had, and a week after they're first chance meeting in that alley they'd begun patrolling together. Nite Owl had seemed much colder then he'd ever been before, he didn't show mercy as he had before.

And when he'd asked Rorschach to stay with him, 'since it was obvious the man was homeless again' he had grudgingly agreed. But a week after moving in with Daniel, the man had done something... strange. After forcefully telling Rorschach to shower he'd gone into the master bedroom, and as Rorschach was leaving the bathroom Daniel had called him into his bedroom, sounding for too much like Nite Owl to be called Daniel.

Rorschach had entered the room slowly, shocked and embarrassed to find Daniel naked in the room, standing in front of the mirror, after shakily asking what Daniel wanted, the other man turned toward Rorschach, raising an eyebrow as he slowly walked toward the slighter male.

Rorschach started to walk backward, to keep out of the other mans arm reach, but when Daniel had moved forward to quickly for Daniel to move, Rorschach hadn't stepped back fast enough, when the other mans hands were closing around his upper arms and his lips were on Rorschachs' mask, kissing forcefully, and not at all like Rorschach had imagined Daniel would kiss him (...not that Rorschach had imagined Daniel would kiss him).

He had been too shocked to stop the proceedings that followed, the sex had been a foreign feeling, and when Daniel, still too rough to be called Daniel, pushed a finger inside Rorschach had immediately punched the man in the jaw, he had been surprised, however, when Daniel had laughed, and kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip.

Rorschach had been thankful that the other man hadn't tried to undress him, the pants had been pulled down around his thighs, and Daniel had penetrated him after several punches to the chest, and two to the face. He had seemed to enjoy getting hit, much to Rorschach's dismay.

Rorschach hadn't bothered to mention that he'd like to be pushing into Daniel, not the other way around, because then he'd be admitting to the perversion that surrounded his heart.

It had been over too quickly to argue with any way, after he was done Daniel had simply gotten up and walked out of the room. Rorschach knew he was going to take a shower.

And now as he stood looking out into the pouring rain he knew that this was something to blame on Doctor Manhattan. This had occurred after he had been teleported out of Karnak. And things had only gotten more strange since the night Rorschach had awoken in a large bed with silk sheets.

After he'd left the room, through the window he had traveled through the city in search of the only friend he'd ever had. And he hadn't enjoyed the man he'd found.

Rorschach wasn't stupid, he knew this wasn't Daniel. It couldn't be his Daniel. This man was cruel, almost evil.

Rorschach, frowned underneath the mask as he placed a hand on the windowpane, he wanted his friend more then anything else right now, despite the fact that he would never admit it to anyone.

"What are you doing?" the voice cut through the air, and Rorschach looked over his shoulder at Daniel, and shook his head slightly, he vaguely realized that he talked less now then he used to, which was a hard feat.

"Can you just... come back to bed? I'm tired." Daniel was yawning as he finished, and Rorschach wanted more then anything to run away, because this wasn't his Daniel, and he knew that he would have to leave to find his Daniel. If he was out there to find. But he was afraid of finding nothing nowhere, so he stayed.

"Yes." he muttered as he turned away from the window and followed Daniel, still too rough to be Daniel, up to the bedroom.

Though the kitchen was his favorite room.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel can still remember the first time he and Walter kissed. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't soft, it wasn't rough, and it was far from perfect. But it was the best thing that had happened that night, and though he's aware that Walter had just been trying to comfort him, he'd never been more happy to feel a mans lips pressed to his.

Daniel hesitantly raises his hand to touch his temple, the hair there is turning grey, and it causes his to frown. He can see it in his body, he's getting older.

They had been standing on a rooftop, looking out over New York, sleeping, and frozen. And he had been complaining, complaining about the weather, complaining about the miserable night they were having, complaining that he couldn't stand his day time life. And complaining that everyone he'd gone out with in that last few months had been too boring.

Walter had laughed, telling him that he shouldn't be focusing on all of the bad things in his life, that he should try to focus on the good things he had. But he hadn't been able to really list anything, they'd remained standing side by side, watching as the snow began to fall, again, to cover the filth the city had left behind the night before. It was almost five in the morning, and they were about to call it a night, Walter had to be at work in four hours, and Daniel had a long day of doing nothing ahead of him.

It was December thirty first, and Walter said that he was free on New years day, if Daniel wanted to do something, they'd gone silent for a few seconds, and Daniel had chuckled, and at they'd both said 'Patrol.', which was followed by laughter, and the dead city moaned below them.

Daniel had said something miserable, though it was almost a new year, almost sixty nine, he felt as if he had nothing to look forward to in the up coming year, but without warning Walter had stepped forward and lightly pressed his lips to Daniels.

Daniel hadn't even realized that Walter had pulled the mask up. It was Daniels' favorite kiss.

Walter had immediately excused himself, and hurried down the fire escape, as Daniel watched him go he could tell that the man was shivering beneath his trench, but Daniel was warm all the way through. He grinned as he turned toward the sky, it was be a good year for them, he thought.

But now...

He couldn't really explain where things had gone so wrong. It had started with Hollis' death, that was all he knew. After Hollis' murder, he had stopped caring whether or not he hurt the thugs, he'd stopped caring about a lot of things.

A few years after Hollis' death, and thirty really bad cases later, he'd become as cynical as the Comedian. And twice as violent. Walter had slipped away, never officially saying that he didn't want to see Daniel any more.

But on New Years day, nineteen seventy, when he'd politely refused Daniel's kiss, shaking his head, as he passively held a hand up, to stop the man from advancing further, Daniel realized that it wasn't because of his busier then usual schedule that he'd stopped coming over. That he'd stopped eating dinner with Daniel before patrol. The distance he'd now keep between them while walking side by side, or even standing.

It all made sense.

Walter didn't love him any more.

Maybe he never had.

After that Daniel showed no restraint when taking the criminals down. Often leaving without Rorschach if he was even a minute late. By seventy four they were only working together for big cases.

It was December eightieth when everything ended. Walter had showed up on his doorstep, grinning, it was a strange thing to see, he'd invited him in though, and Walter had asked something strange;

"Why don't you have a Menorah out?"

Daniel had shrugged slightly and sat on the arm of his couch eying Walter, wondering why he'd chosen such a strange day to show up, and with such a strange question on his lips. "What are you doing here, Walter?"

"...Oh." Walter hesitantly looked at the gift he was holding, before looking back up at Daniel, smiling softly, "I came to celebrate a few things with you."

"Like what?" Daniel had asked as he'd picked his beer up from the coffee table and took a sip from it.

"Chanukah. And... I passed the bar. I, I'm a lawyer now, Daniel!" He'd seemed so proud, seemed like he wanted something, perhaps he'd wanted to be congratulated, and on another time Daniel might have felt like it, but he'd had a few beers. And Walter was Catholic.

And Daniel was still bitter.

"You don't have to do this shit any more, damnit!" Daniel had said, throwing the beer bottle at Walter without thinking, surprised as it curved to the side and hit the wall, bursting, sending glass shards into the air, with an amber spray of beer.

The car passing outside lit the liquid, and glass pieces up, as it splashed up behind Walter, it glowed golden, and Walter's ginger hair looked like a halo.

The words were out before Daniel realized he was saying them, "I don't care about you! Don't you realize that? Get out! Just leave me alone!"

Walter's eyes showed the hurt his expression clouded over to hide. And Daniel didn't understand why everything seemed to have frozen in that instant.

The glass and beer hit the floor, and Walter turned away, placing a small box on the table beside the couch, and Daniel's last words echoed in his own ears long after Walter had gone.

"I hate you."

He knew Walter was hurting, because as he saw him walking past the front window, and he was sure he'd seen tears in the mans eyes, which were illuminated by another passing car.

Daniel had sat on the couch crying for over an hour, unable to control the sobs that shook his frame, nor able to make the tears stop, no matter how many times he told himself he was weak.

It took a six pack for him to work up the courage to open the box Walter had left, it was just a folded piece of paper, with the words 'What do you get for the man who has everything?' written on it in Walter's chicken scratch handwriting.

When he unfolded it, to see 'Would my love be enough?' written inside he'd immediately started to cry again.

He'd patrolled that night. That was a stab wound he'd never forget. He'd almost died.

The Comedian still claims he owes him one. And maybe he does.

But now, in eighty five, he was unable to deny that he was getting old. He didn't know how long he could keep this up.

A/N;

I like Evil!Dan.

I dunno what the next chapter will be about.


	4. Chapter 4

Walter wasn't stupid. He knew this wasn't the same man he'd partnered with for years. He knew this wasn't the same man he'd fallen in love with. He knew this wasn't the same man that he had kissed in a snow storm. He knew this wasn't the same man that had thrown him out on Chanukah in seventy four.

He knew that.

He also knew that this man could grow to love him. Nite Owl had grown out of it, long ago.

Still, Walter felt bad.

He felt dirty.

He felt like he had betrayed the one person that had held him up for years.

Though in actuality it had been Daniel who had stopped holding him up. Daniel had seemed to disintegrate slowly over the years, leading up to the night in seventy four.

Walter thinks it was his fault.

Even now, as he stands looking out his window, taking in the beautiful view, of his hideous city, stretched out below him, like some sort of angelic whore.

It's seductive call still lures him out some nights.

He will slowly slide the mask down over his features, and he will no longer be the homely lawyer known as Walter Kovacs.

No.

Instead he will become Rorschach, as he walks down the streets, and ducks into filthy alley ways. Preventing crimes, interrupting them.

And sometimes he will catch a fleeting glimpse of Nite Owl. Even if Nite Owl does not see him.

Walter's heart had stopped breaking years ago, when it had finally cracked, but sometimes, certain times of the year, he gets a tight feeling in his chest, he usually has to sit down and take a drink to stop from crying.

He doesn't cry. He can't seem to get the tears to come.

It's been that way since December in seventy four.

He hasn't cried.

Walter slowly raises his hand, to lightly touch the window, the condensation on the window dissipates underneath his finger tips. And he thinks of Daniel. Of Nite Owl. And he feels such a longing to stand atop a cold roof top, on a snowy December night, the only warmth in the night exploding from within him, as he pressed his lips to Nite Owl's.

And he slowly looks back over his shoulder at the man, sleeping in his bed. A man he doesn't know, a man he doesn't love, a man he knows doesn't love him.

But he can learn.

He's proven that much already.

But the longing turns to an ache inside of him, and he goes to his closet, the suit is hot on his skin, in the frigid night. And the trench surrounds him, and the mask hugs his face with a fiery embrace. And as he ties his scarf, he feels like a different person.

And he is.

As he's slipping out his window, he takes one last look at the Daniel laying in his bed, and he knows that he isn't the right Rorschach for this Daniel.

But maybe he'll do when he returns.

He closes the window, standing on the ledge, and he looks out over the city, he takes a deep breath, welcoming the city back into him.

He drops from the ledge, into the waiting arms of the city.

The rain will not distract him, tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the best night Walter had had in years.

Alone, anyway.

He had already cuffed seven guys, when he'd paused to let the night catch up with him. He climbed up to the top of his favorite building, and he inhaled deeply, opening his arms wide, as he stood on the edge of the building, as if he were about to embrace the city he loved, and yet despised.

The rain ran down his masked face, it was a smooth surface, and the rain did not soak through. It felt strange.

He sighed, as he lowered his arms, looking down on the city, trying to conjure a reason to go and see Daniel.

He needed something from the other man. Something physical. He felt incredibly lustful.

He was on the verge of reasoning when he heard a rustling noise behind him. Lighting split the sky, and he wanted to turn around, but he stayed where he was. He knew that he shouldn't be the first to speak.

_It has been eleven years. _

"Rorschach."

His voice is cold. As if he doesn't realize that it has been eleven years. Or maybe because he realizes that it has been eleven years.

"Nite Owl." He's aware that his own voice is wavering, and he prays for strength, and he hopes he doesn't cry.

_It's been eleven years._

"...Walter?" He sounds slightly confused, as if he had actually been expecting someone else.

He turns slowly, to fully look upon the man that almost destroyed him. The man that had him ready to beg desperately, if only they'd seen each other on the streets afterward. "Daniel." he wants to say more, but his throat is tight, and the rain has begun to fall heavier, so he falls silent.

Nite Owl raises his hands ever so slightly, like he wants to take a hold of him, but they remain apart, they just stand staring at each other, until the lightening casts light on them again, and they move without either one realizing what the other is about to do.

It is a moment of movement, and confusion.

Daniel opens his arms as he moves forward-

It has been eleven years-

Walter moves forward, and raises his first, without realizing why-

He could have called, he could have come, he could have tried-

Daniel is closing in on him-

Walter chokes back a sob as he swings wide-

The impact doesn't hurt like it should, but it surprises Daniel enough to make him draw back, putting a hand to his jaw, confusion written on his face. And Walter rushes forward, before Daniel thinks to stop him, he grasps the front of Daniel's costume and shakes him hard, before roughly shoving him away, sending the man reeling.

Daniel hits the roof, the wind if temporarily knocked out of him, and confusion weighs heavily on his shoulders, as he tries to catch his breath, he turns his eyes to Walter, whose standing several feet away, the lightening behind him casts an ominous mood over Daniel.

And he vaguely wonders if this is Rorschach, and not Walter.

Why would Walter come here?

_It's been eleven years._

But there's a strange noise coming from Walter, and he looks miserable, even with his face covered, his body language tells more then his face does anyway, and Daniel waits for it. He knows this is going to be worse then any punch Walter could ever deliver.

"I... I thought you cared about me."

Daniel wants to say he's sorry, he wants to say he never meant for things to end the way they did, he wants to talk about all of the nights he's gone over nineteen seventy in his mind, trying to figure out when he'd shut Walter out, he wants to tell Walter it was just the alcohol in seventy four. He wants to say he did care, he does care.

But...

He doesn't know if he'd be telling the truth.

_It has been elven years._

He knows that Walter wouldn't believe him anyway. Because if he had cared, if he still cared, he could have found Walter now, then, and anywhere in between. Because Walter never tried to hide from him.

Because Walter had never stopped caring.

And Daniel thinks of all of the birthday cards he has at home. All of the addresses. Of all of the times he's stood out front of Walters building. Of the time he went in, and Walter was at court.

If he had only tried...

"I..."

He doesn't know what to say. There isn't anything to say. Because Walter knows. He always knows.

"Opened your... present." he finally finishes, as he looks up into the shifting black, on white.

Walter seems to be taken aback, but he doesn't move, and Daniel knows what he's planning before he does it, but he doesn't stop him.

When Walters foot hits his stomach he feels an odd surge of warmth. And he doesn't think it's from the pain he's feeling. It's another type of warmth.

The type he used to get when they fought crime together.

And the hit to his face puts him on the edge, and in the back of his mind he's thinking about how sick he is. How disgusting.

How perverted.

And Walter is hitting him, and hitting him. And he's laughing, laughing, laughing.

He feels amazing.

He finally raises his hands, as Walter tries to pull back, he obviously doesn't like the laughter. He doesn't understand that Daniel is laughing at himself. Because all of these years the pain that he's felt inside has been because he hasn't had Walter.

Maybe he did love him after all.

His hands never touch Walter.

The man is pulled off of his in a violent movement.

Rorschach throws Walter across the roof in one swift movement. As Walter hits the roof, he growls in the back of his throat, and part of him is saying he has to leave, because he has to be in court in the morning, but right now he doesn't feel like Walter.

Rorschach is walking toward him quickly, and Walter is on his feet, they fly at each other in such a beautiful flurry of movement that Daniel can not take his eyes off of them. The perfect arch of Walters arm as his fist falls toward Rorchach's face.

Rorschach is faster then Walter though, he takes the punch, but only barely. His fist hits Walters stomach, sending the man stumbling backward, toward the edge, but Walter seems determined to understand the situation, and turns the near fall into a flip kick, hitting Rorschach's side, knocking the other man down, and causing him to slide a couple feet.

Walter straightens out slowly, as he watches Rorschach climb to his feet. And his stomach churns because he knows he's lost both Daniels.

They can both get what they want from this... other Walter.

"Hurting Daniel. Very bad."

Walter tilts his head slightly, he's curious about this other Walter, this Rorschach as Daniel-at-home calls him, but right now he doesn't have time to fool around. He just needs to get this psycho away from him.

"Hurm... I don't think I did hurt him." He's perfectly aware that he didn't hurt Daniel, the man's armour protected him from most of the blows. Though Walter is sure that he'll have a black eye. He can tell that doesn't matter to this Rorschach though. He's damaged Daniel. And now he must pay.

"Did."

Walter is infuriated with the Rorschach's broken way of speaking, but he tried not to let it get to him, as he takes a step to the side, obviously contemplating his opponents movements carefully.

Daniel stands slowly, he isn't hurt. He's still confused, though.

Walter looks at Daniel very slowly, and stands up straight, and Daniel wants to tell him not to let his guard down around Rorschach, and Daniel wants to tell him so many things. Because though he did not realize it, he did love him.

And he wants to scream when he sees Rorschach move forward quickly, one fluid movement, and he knows that Rorschach is doing it because he's trying to protect him, but he wants him to stop. But his throat is tight, and he knows he has a silent expression of horror frozen n his face, because Walter, still looking at him has his head tilted, and the movement of his jaw suggests he was trying to speak.

Rorschach's shoulder hits Walters stomach, hard, knocking the breath out of him, and lifting him high off of the roof, and Rorschach pushes forward.

_It isn't murder. _

_It isn't._

And he shoves Walter, hard. Pushing him over the edge, and he turns away quickly.

_Because it is murder. _

He doesn't hear Walter scream, he isn't surprised. He wouldn't scream either.

He does, however, hear Daniel screaming. And Screaming.

_And his vision goes white. _

_He sees white. _

_And he hears Daniel screaming. _

"Daniel."

_He hears Daniel screaming. _

"You bastard!" the tone of Nite Owls voice suggests he's angry. But Rorschach can't understand why. He just saved him, though he doesn't expect Nite Owl to believe that the weak Rorschach was going to kill him.

But he was.

He walks past the trembling Nite Owl.

And he knows the man is crying. And he knows the man is scared to look over the edge of the building.

He is satisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

Walter can't breath. He can't inhale. He can't exhale. He wonders if he is dead, and how long he has been dead. He wonders why he hadn't tried to move out of the way when Rorschach had started toward him.

Part of him knows, but he can't quite grasp it.

Walter turns to the side, the best he can, and he realizes that he isn't dead.

He's in a dumpster.

He starts coughing, reaching up he pulls the mask up above his nose, the smell is horrible. And he vomits, he's sure he has broken something. And he barely realizes that he's been cut on something. Probably glass. After a moment he crawls out of the dumpster, groaning.

As he readjusts his mask he begins to walk out of the alley, limping slightly. And he hopes that he can play through the pain in the morning. But he realizes that he only has about two hours till it is morning.

And his blood sugar is crashing, he realizes slowly.

It takes him a while to figure out where he is. The fall seemed to have knocked the sense out of him, he realizes it's a little strange. But he doesn't understand how such a fall could have effected his mind, perhaps he hit his head on something, and received a concussion for his troubles.

He decided he would have to go to the hospital-... after court.

If he didn't pass out first.

He barely noticed the blood on his arm. The wound must not be bad, he decided. The leg, however, hurt like a bitch. But he thanked God that he was alive, anyway.

Besides, he would be home soon, and then he would be able to access the damage in a well lit environment. With a shower.

The smell was making him nauseous.

And he had a headache.

It took longer then he'd initially thought it would to get home. Once he reached his building, he climbed the fire escape, and then shimmied across the ledge to get to his window. Opening it slowly, he climbed in, trying not to fall as he did so.

Closing the window a little harder then usual, he hissed slightly, as he rubbed his arm. He could hear Daniel stirring in the bed, so he went to stand beside it to reassure the man, in case he thought someone was breaking in- he didn't bother to stop and think that this man also used to be a costumed hero.

"It's alright, Daniel." he said softly, his voice sounded hoarse, so he cleared his throat.

Daniel looked up at him bleary eyed, and half asleep, and smiled. It looked genuine. "Rorschach?"

Walter grunted, he wasn't sure why Daniel was so hung up on that man. He was insane. He wanted to correct Daniel, but he looked happy. So Walter decided to remain quite.

Daniel slowly climbed out of bed, putting his glasses on as he did so, he seemed to notice the blood first, "Are you okay?"

Walter nodded stiffly, though honestly he wasn't sure. "Just need bandage." he muttered, not realizing how broken his speech pattern was.

"Come on." Daniel said as he grabbed Walters hand and led him to the bathroom, as if he didn't already know where it was.

He wants to pull away, and send Daniel back to bed, hell he wants to crawl into bed right now, but as it is he allows Daniel to peel his trench off, and then the layers of clothes following. Daniel made a strange noise, and Walter became slightly concerned. But made no movement to look at the wounds.

"Wh... what happened, Rorschach?" he asked softly.

"Fell." he said softly. He didn't want to tell Daniel exactly what had happened, it was still in a fog in his mind right now, anyway.

Daniels hands were shaking as he started cleaning Walters wounds. Walter closed his eyes, and inhaled softly. It was so relaxing to have Daniel clean his wounds. He missed it.

Relaxing.

He could hear Daniel talking in the background, in was a familiar hum. It was soft, and comforting. The adrenaline was wearing off, and he was falling asleep.

He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep, but he knew when he woke up that he had made a mistake by doing so. Groaning as he sat up, he winced slightly. The relaxed feeling was gone. He felt an excruciating pain, starting at his shoulder blades, and traveling down his back.

He had missed his trial.

Suddenly, he had a migraine.

"D...Daniel...?" it hurt to talk, and he realized just how long it had been since he'd last had a drink.

"Oh good, you're awake. Someone stopped by while you were sleeping."

Walter slowly turned his head in Daniels direction, he was surprised to see the man was wearing an apron. He didn't even remember owning an apron. "What did they want?"

"He said to tell you that the verdict was not-guilty. I didn't ask too much, but he seemed pissed about it..." Daniel seemed a bit awkward.

Walter wanted to curse, he wanted to hit something, he wanted to scream. That was the fourth guilty this month. And he knew if he lost one more case he would lose his job. "Can I have a glass of water?"

"Of course. I made you some breakfast..." Daniel said before disappearing into the kitchen. Daniel returned shortly, walking over to Walters bed he handed him a tray. He seemed to enjoy cooking.

"Thank you, Daniel." Walter said softly, as he picked the glass of water up and took a slow sip of the water. It was cool, and it tasted sweeter then any other water he'd ever had before.

As he looks up, into Daniels beautiful brown eyes he smiles softly. Though he has failed to do his job, and failed to protect his city- even himself- he feels good today.

Because he has Daniel.

_iBut it isn't his Daniel./i_


	7. Chapter 7

Rorschach is annoyed with Nite Owl.

Nite Owl hit him.

Nite Owl isn't supposed to hit him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He can hear the strain in Nite Owls voice, and he wishes the ringing in his ears would stop. He tilts his head so that he can just see Nite Owl out of the corner of his eyes. He'd spent the whole day, and most of this night avoiding the other man, but he'd caught up. He always does.

And Rorschach finds himself wishing that he'd never gone to the brownstone.

He's surprised.

He slowly climbs to his feet, and he can almost hear Nite Owls resolve breaking in his shuddering breaths. "Don't understand." his voice is colder then usual.

"How can you not understand? You killed him! Why did you kill him?"

"Don't care."

"You don't care?" Nite Owl is screaming now.

"You."

"...I... Are you saying that I don't care?"

Rorschach placed his fedora on his head as he nodded slightly. He didn't understand Nite Owl. It was obvious that he hadn't cared for that other... Walter. He turned to leave, slipping his hands into his pockets as he began to walk away from the other man.

"What the hell are you talking about? I loved Walter!"

"Should tell him. Not me." Rorschach paused to look back over his shoulder, he knew he hadn't killed the weak Rorschach. He knew the other man was alive. He'd even seen him a few times since the incident.

Mostly tonight, he'd seen him at a restaurant. With a man that had looked so much like Daniel that he'd done a double take to make sure it wasn't the other man. After he realized that it was indeed Daniel, not this man standing at his back, but Daniel. The real Daniel. His Daniel. His friend. His partner.

Good partner.

He'd followed them until they went into a strange apartment building, it looked a bit pricey, so he'd assumed that Daniel was paying, but when he'd walked in to ask for Dreibergs room number, the man at the desk at been baffled. And called him Walter, asking if he hadn't just seen him go up to his penthouse?

Rorschach had left immediately.

Now though... Now he knew where his Daniel was. There was no need to stay around this strange man. No need to seek comfort in his familiarities. Now he could get Daniel.

And together they would find a way to get home.

He turned away as he began to walk away.

"But you killed him!" Nite Owls feeble attempts at getting him to stay and argue rolled off of him, as the rain often did.

i_It had been raining at Edward Blakes funeral. _

_Daniel hadn't noticed him./i_

Rorschach leaves Nite Owl behind, to cry, and mourn the loss of a man who never died. And part of him thinks that this is good.

Good.

Good for Walter.

Rorschach if free for now.

Free to wander the city.

Free to punish the criminals.

Free to get Daniel back.

Daniel...


	8. Chapter 8

Nite Owl has never been this confused in his life.

He can't explain it, but when he's near this other Rorschach, this powerful, and sometimes frightening Rorschach, he gets a strange feeling.

A feeling of impotency.

He doesn't know how to react when Rorschach silently slips away into the night, he doesn't know how to feel. Walter is dead. The only person he'd ever been in love with. And he didn't stop it from happening.

Walter is dead.

Nite Owl swallows hard before he decides to go home.

It is going to snow tonight.

As he stands in his basement, pulling the cowl back he realizes that the transformation between Nite Owl, and Daniel, has never come so quickly before.

He hates it.

As he hangs his suit up, his hands are shaking.

As he enters his kitchen the first thing he notices is a stack of envelopes on the table, confused as he closes the door, he reaches to pick one up, but pauses mid-reach. He recognizes that handwriting. That's Walters.

Then these envelopes are...

"Didn't care."

Rorschach's voice burns in his mind, as he turns to face the man. "What do you mean?" he's bordering on hysterics here, and it's taking all of his self control not to launch himself at Rorschach, and tear the man limp from limp.

Over Rorschach's shoulder he sees the first dusting of the evening snow.

Rorschach raises his hand to point an accusing finger at the stack of envelopes, and Daniel's stomach drops, he almost feels like throwing up. "Years of letters. None answered. Didn't care." he almost sounds angry, and Daniel's mind is swimming, as he tries to answer the man, he opens his mouth, and nothing comes out.

"I loved him." he finally says, and it hurts more to speak then he'd expected it to.

Rorschach moves so quickly that it makes Daniel nauseous. And he's reaching out toward him, and startled Daniel moves back, moves away, he's seen what those hands are capable of, and though he never thought it possible, he's frightened of Rorschach.

_And it should be Walter. _

_Reaching out to him, with soft hands to caress. _

_Not to hurt._

_With touches of love. _

_He would leave behind no bruises. _

_And it should be Walter._

Daniel lets out a strangled sob as his legs hit the edge of the table, and he defensively raises his hands, and Rorschach is in front of him, leaning over him, grabbing some of the envelopes.

Daniel closes his eyes.

"_Years_." And he's brandishing the envelopes like weapons, and Daniel is shifting, walking backward away from the man, awkwardly around the table. "_Unanswered!_" Daniel is visibly shaking now.

"Did not love him. Lying to me. Very bad, Daniel."

And Daniels back is against the wall, and he's struggling to breathe, but it feels like some one has grabbed his lung in a steely grip, and is squeezing, keeping any air from getting in. And he feels like he knows he's about to die.

Rorschach throws the envelopes at him, and he instinctively turns his face away, "Claim to love him, yet-" in one fluid motion he sweeps his arm across the table, and the letters fly from the table.

And it almost looks beautiful, as the letters drift through the air, and it almost looks as if time is slowing down, and Daniel wonders why it is taking so long for the letters to fall.

And the sound of Rorschach's fist hitting the wall beside his head causes him to flinch, hard. And the letters hit the floor.

Beautiful.

"-never answer him." Rorschach is tilting his head, blocking the light out, and Daniel shivers as he looks into the mask, he wants to speak, wants to say that there is more to the story then Rorschach could possibly understand. He wants to say a lot of things, but he's sinking to the floor, looking up into the mask, and he briefly toys with the idea of dying at Rorschachs hands.

And all at once every muscle in his body aches to move, and Rorschach is raising his fist, and Daniels body is trembling with the need to move, to defend it's self, and catching Rorschach's hand is merely a reflex.

Slamming his forehead into the mans groin, however, is entirely him. Daniel is angry. Rorschach doesn't know the story. He doesn't understand the circumstances. He just doesn't know. "You don't understand! I _couldn't_ answer him! He wanted something that I couldn't give him!"

He hesitantly stands from his place on the floor, and Rorschach is on the floor still, groaning as he cups his groin, and the kick he gives to the fridge, can only be described as brutal. It occurs to Daniel, suddenly, that there are two Walters.

Two Rorschachs.

Two.

"What..." he doesn't understand how this just occurred to him.

It has been two days.

"Is going on?"

"Don't know." Rorschach's voice betrays him, and allows Daniel to hear the pain in his voice.

"There are... two of..." Daniel covers his mouth slowly, he doesn't understand. He can't believe this. And why hadn't he thought about this earlier?

What could have possibly created such an occurrence?

Had there always been two of him?

Did Walter have a twin?

A homeless, psychotic twin?

He didn't understand. He couldn't. He needed someone to add something logical to his discovery.

And, god-damnit, why the fuck hadn't he thought about this earlier?

Daniel threaded his fingers through his hair, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, he had the appearance of a man who was on the brink of losing his mind. "Who are you?"

"Am Rorschach, Daniel. Know that." Rorschach is slow climbing to his feet.

Had Rorschach always been... No. There had been two Rorschachs on the roof a couple nights ago. Daniel turns away from Rorschach, and makes an odd noise in the back of his throat as he pulls at his hair, obviously conflicted.

"What's going on?"

Rorschach can tell that Daniel is crying. His voice, and the trembling in his shoulders, gives him away. "Don't know." he's telling the truth, but he knows that Daniel doesn't believe him.

Daniel is moving suddenly, and Rorschach is surprised to see him kneel to the floor, and begin to collect the envelopes. "You don't understand. I did love him. I just... couldn't tell him. Couldn't show him. Couldn't have the kind of relationship he wanted. I don't even expect you to understand." Daniel won't look at him.

Rorschach seems to be contemplating what Daniel has said, and after a moment he moves to squat beside the man, leaning forward to whisper into his ear, "Do understand." his voice is much softer then usual, but still somehow, inhuman. "Had someone." he says, and as he says it he sounds almost sad, "Lost him." and with that he's gone.

It takes Daniel several moments to look up.

He left the basement door open.

And Daniel doesn't think he will ever return again, but he says it anyway, and he doesn't know why he bothers; "Who?"


	9. Chapter 9

Nite Owl is much stronger then Daniel. He knows though, as he kneels on the roof looking down on the city, that Nite Owl is just a suit. But it's a suit that makes a man. A suit that helps him to fight the demons in the night, without crying.

But right now he is merely stalking a demon.

As he watches the shadow of a man cast out in front of him, as if it is checking the streets, clearing them of any trouble before the man arrives.

Something in Nite Owls stomach twists, and he feels nauseous as he creeps along the edge of the building.

He can't be sure. But he thinks he is.

He moves silently across the roof, following the mans movements with his eyes. He will move soon. When he is sure.

He perches on the edge of the building, and contemplates the fire escape across from him. The wind rushes to him, pushing his cape out behind him, causing it to flap in the wind. The noise is deafening, while you're stalking someone.

A pause.

The man down below, turns slowly, slowly, and looks up. Up at Nite Owl. Up into the eyes of a man too tired to actually be out here, to be doing this.

And Daniel freezes, his hand hovering, half way to the concrete of the edge.

Black on white looks up at him.

He wants to cry, to smile, to jump for joy. But that would end disastrously.

He's grinning like a maniac, and he and Rorschach move at once, both to the fire escape. Dan has to jump, but it's a jump, though scary, that he's willing to make. He catches the railing, in one hand, though barely. And drags himself up, and over.

He can hear Rorschach slip, and grunt as he hits the ladder, and he's moving down the ladder as fast as he can. They meet in the middle, and stand staring into each others eyes. Well, Rorschach is looking into his eyes, for sure.

Daniel doesn't know what to say, he is shaking, and he hesitantly opens his arms wide, "Buddy... I, God-damn-it, man!" and he's doing something close to suicidal, he's hugging Rorschach.

He hears someone crying, and he can only tighten his grip.

Rorschach's hands rest lightly on his hip, and his shoulder. It's close enough to a hug for Dan.

He's breaking. And he realizes that he's the person crying.

He tightens his grip; "I needed you. Where were you?" his voice sounds strangled. And Rorschach's hand moves to his cheek.

Suddenly, he doesn't care.


	10. Chapter 10

Rorschach is obviously uncomfortable, but he allows Daniel to cling to him. It isn't a compromise. But he feels as if it is. But Daniel is crying, and holding him, hard enough to make it hurt, and Rorschach doesn't care. He has to know this is real. That Daniel is real. He slowly puts his hand on Daniel's cheek, it seems to calm the man down.

Rorschach is about to move, about to pull away, he really is. When Daniel shifts against him, and lightly presses his lips to Rorschach's mouth, or where he thinks it is, he's half kissing Rorschach. But this is what Rorschach had imagined it to be like (not that he had imagined it. But if he had, this is what it would have been like.), Daniel is soft, and gentle. Slow, and pleasing.

He's mouthing at the mask, trying to get a good kiss, but Rorschach isn't really helping him, and he suddenly feels very stupid. And like a teenager, again. And, and, and... Rorschach is kissing him back. Daniel feels like he's on fire, as he fumbles with Rorschach's coat tie.

Rorschach seems nervous, and as soon as Daniel starts trying to untie his coat, he pulls away, "Daniel...?" it is more of a demand. Daniel looks like he's about to get hysterical, and Rorschach grunts, and shakes his head.

"Why?" Daniel's voice wavers as he reaches out toward Rorschach, he knows it's a foolish thing to do, but he does it anyway.

Rorschach catches Daniel's wrist, as he takes a menacing step forward, "No." he grinds the word out slowly, and he is fully aware of the effect this tone of voice has on people.

Daniel whimpers quietly, as he slowly lowers himself to sit at Rorschach's feet. He's tired, and he's sad. And he's been longing for Rorschach for almost a year. He wonders if he'd been romanticizing the image of the man. But he doesn't care, because he finally has his partner back.

He slowly wraps his hand around Rorschach's wrist. He's missed this for far too long, and he doesn't want the man to leave again, "Sit down." Rorschach hesitates, but after a moment he finally lowers himself to sit in front of Daniel, and he stares at the man, the way Dan remembers. And it isn't anything like Walter. Daniel smiles.

Rorschach is silent, as if he expects Daniel to be the one talking, but as minutes pass, and they just sit staring at each other, Rorschach realizes when his sudden appearance has done to Daniel. For though he was aware that Daniel was here, Daniel had never been aware that he was there.

He doesn't feel bad, maybe he should, but he doesn't. It didn't seem important. So he sits staring into the eyes of his partner of ten years, and he wonders what Daniel could possibly have to say that it was taking him this long to say it. "Talk." Rorschach grunts, and Daniel flinches as if he hadn't expected either of them to be doing any talking.

Daniel isn't sure what to say, but he realizes that it was selfish of him to assume it was only him that was missing the other man. He realizes now that Rorschach has missed him, and he's glad they found each other today.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Dan realizes just what it is he wants to say, what he needs to say; "We have to find Jon." He hopes this is what Rorschach wants from him, because it's all he had to offer. Because he certainly isn't going to talk about Walter, and the strange relationship they have.

Rorschach nods slowly as he watches Daniel closely, obviously expecting something more, but not willing to let Daniel understand what it is that he needs.

"I was thinking-" Daniel says as he pushes his cowl back, and wipes his eyes, "That maybe Jon might have had something to do with us being here now, so maybe we can get a hold of him, and get him to send us home. It shouldn't be hard with the two of us working together." Daniel realizes that his smile is shakey, but he just has to try, he doesn't always have to succeed.

"Good idea, Daniel." Rorschach growls as he slowly stands up, "Come." he mutters before slipping down the fire escape ladder, closely followed by Daniel.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asks as he follows Rorschach.

"To get owlship." is all Rorschach says, and it's all Daniel needs to hear.

A/N; Oh man! This took forever to write, for no reason, it isn't long or anything D:.

But I'll be working on chapter 11 now, so maybe, hopefully, that will go faster :3.

It's been hard to write Watchmen stuff lately, since I discovered The Shield, but I;ll try!


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you have any idea what you're telling me to do?" Daniel asks incredulously as he stands at the helm of the Owlship, his hands hovering over the controls he's missed so much, yet touching nothing. Rorschach grunts behind him, and he assumes that's a yes, "This is illegal, Rorschach. A-and... Walter said that this..." he scratches his cheek as he turns to face his partner, "Nite Owl is kinda crazy."

"Insane." Rorschach corrects as he takes his seat in the passengers chair, "Things to do, Daniel." Daniel pushes his goggles up on to his forehead to rub his eyes, before he pinches the bridge of his nose;

"Right. Let's go to see Jon." he murmurs as he pulls the goggles into place and sits in the pilots chair, as he grips the controls tightly, he grins, "Up up and away." he whispers.

Rorschach surprises himself as he watches Daniel and actually feels... something. He isn't sure what it is, it isn't happiness, it isn't love (is it?), it isn't admiration, it isn't respect... It's something of all of these feelings, and it confuses, and surprises him. But he almost smiles as he watches Daniel piloting the Owlship. The other man looks so happy, so relaxed, so... natural, that it's a good thing to see. And Rorschach doesn't know why.

The flight to the base where Jon and Laurie live is strangely serene. And getting in to see them seems much, much too easy.

"...Rorschach? Nite Owl?" Laurie asks one hand on her hip the other half raised to her mouth, a pipe in between her fingers, as she raises a questioning eyebrow at them. She motions vaguely toward Rorschach as she turns away, "You can stay, but Nite Owl will have to leave if he wants to try any of his gestapo bullshit."

Daniel can't help but chuckle as he shakes his head, turning to face an obviously confused Rorschach he grins, "Is this how it feels to be you?" Daniel isn't sure but he thinks that Rorschach has deadpanned as the other man just stares silently, before murmuring as he walks past;

"Don't know. Not sure what you're feeling." as he walks straight toward Laurie, and Daniel turns on his heel to follow closely behind the other man, grinning because already he feels like he's home. He stops several feet behind Rorschach to glance cautiously around the room for Jon. "Looking for Jon." Rorschach tells Laurie as he slips his hands into his pockets.

"Uh." She looks around the room, a little pointlessly, before raising her hand to point off toward a door, "I think he's in there?" she seems very unsure, and a little drunk, so Rorschach and Daniel decide they'd probably be better off looking around alone, rather then having her help them, so they head toward the door. And enter the room, which turns out to be a lab, that Jon is not residing in, as it turns out.

They begin to walk through the base silently, and if Daniel stands a little too close Rorschach doesn't seem to mind. They find Jon, eventually, standing in yet another lab, working. "Hello Daniel, Rorschach." Jon's voice is monotone as he raises a beaker to examine it.

"Uh..." Daniel pauses beside Rorschach,

"Jon." Rorschach nods in the mans general direction.

"Hi." Daniel finally says as he pushes his goggles up onto his forehead, and watches the man for a moment, "What, uh, what are you working on?" he asks conversationally.

"Unimportant." Jon says as he continues to work, "In thirty five seconds you will ask me to send you home." Jon says as he turns toward them, Daniel opens his mouth as if to speak, but slowly turns to Rorschach, raising his arms slightly as he shrugs, Rorschach just looks back, and Daniel nods as he looks at Jon once again;

"Right, well uh, could you? I mean do you know how?" he asks as he places his hands on his hips slowly, and tries not to grin.

Jon seems to be contemplating the situation as he tilts his head, and Daniel realizes that he seems to be looking through them, "I could help you, yes." Jon says as he turns back to the table.

"Great!" Daniel sounds much too excited;

"In ten seconds Nite Owl will burst through that door."

"Uhm what?" Daniel asks, as he drops his hands to his sides, and realizes that Jon didn't say he would help them, merely that he could help them. He's trying to fathom the situation when the door behind him is slammed open, and Nite Owl stands in the doorway, as Rorschach whips around to face the man Daniel sees him slipping his hand into his jacket. To grab a grappling gun he doesn't have any more.

Nite Owl is looking at Daniel, his lips are parted slightly and Rorschach can tell he's hysterical, can tell he's confused, can tell he thinks he might be a little crazy. "Who... are you?" his voice is hoarse, and Rorschach wonders if the other man has slept since their last encounter. He doesn't care.

Daniel frowns as he looks at the other man, the other him. So strong, and yet so weak. Daniel unconsciously clasps his hands in front of himself as he turns to fully face the hesitantly approaching Nite Owl. "I am Nite Owl." Daniel finally says when Nite Owl pauses three feet in front of him.

"Where did you... what's going on?" Nite Owl's voice cracks as he slowly reaches out toward Daniel, he seems almost afraid to touch the other man though, so his hand hovers half way between them.

"In ten seconds Rorschach will enter." Jon says offhandedly as he turns and walks through a door way, to continue with his work.

Rorschach frowns harder as Daniel merely shrugs his shoulders, neither of the Nite Owl's seem to have heard Jon's warning, but Rorschach focuses on the doorway. And he isn't actually surprised to see Walter rushing down the hall, and he wonders why the other man opted to leave the trench off this chilly evening. Perhaps he shed it upon entry. Perhaps he was simply dumber.

"Walter?" Daniel says as the other man comes to a halt in the door way, gripping the door frame hard as he stands there panting, "What are you doing here?" Daniel asks as he moves swiftly past Nite Owl to stand with Walter, and to offer his help.

Nite Owl turns to look at Walter as Daniel walks past, and he frowns deeply, "...you're okay." he says lamely, and Rorschach just wants it to end. All of it. He wants Daniel to come home with him, now.

Walter pauses with his hand hovering just above Daniel's shoulder as he looks at Nite Owl with wide eyes, though they can not tell. "... What." he adverts his eyes to Rorschach slowly, an as he catches his breath he takes a step back away from Daniel, and looks around frantically, and Rorschach notes that he's also missing the fedora.

"Daniel?" Walter asks slowly, as he looks to Nite Owl, and then back to Daniel.

"Yes?" Daniel asks as Nite Owl reaches out toward Walter, taking a slow step forward, Daniel seems slightly confused as he realizes that Walter is in fact talking to Nite Owl, but he shifts back away from the door frame to stand beside Rorschach anyway, to allow Nite Owl a clear path to Walter.

"You're alive." Nite Owl breathes as he slowly, hesitantly approaches Walter, with his hands extended out in front of him, almost as if he's afraid the other man will disappear if he doesn't at least try to touch him.

"I'm alive." Walter confirms, but he doesn't seem ready, or even slightly willing, to allow Daniel to touch him as he steps back, raising his hands in a motion that can only be described as defensive.

Nite Owl pauses, and Daniel can almost see him coming back to himself, as he takes a step back, and slowly turns toward Rorschach, he looks entirely too perplexed, and Daniel wonders how well he's going to deal with this whole thing, and why he himself is dealing with it so well.

"Listen everybody-" Daniel starts, as he raises his hands in a pacifying motion, trying to defuse the situation before it starts, Jon seems entirely indifferent to their presence as he moves around the room as if they aren't there. Rorschach moves forward slowly, and Daniel can almost feel the anger coming off of him in waves, and suddenly Nite Owl and Rorschach are looking at each other, and Nite Owl looks so angry, so ashamed, so sad, that Daniel knows Rorschach must have done something bordering on criminal to hurt this man. Or not.

Nite Owl lunges forward so fast Daniel almost doesn't see him move, as he latches onto the front of Rorschach's shirt Daniel lets out a cry of surprise, as he's knocked backwards, he's surprised to find himself sprawled on the floor. Pushing himself into a sitting position he rubs the back of his head slowly, a throb of pain causing him to wince.

Nite Owl and Rorschach are fighting, Walter realizes slowly. They're actually fighting. He has no idea why. Inching closer to the wall, so as to avoid the flurry of punches and kicks, he makes his way to Daniel, and kneels at his side. He'll try to stop the fight, of course. But first he wants to help Daniel. "Are you okay?" Walter asks as he puts a hand on Daniel's shoulder, he realizes now that Daniel seems more angry then upset. The other mans jaw is set, and he nods stiffly before he starts to climb to his feet. Walter takes hold of his arm, and stands with him, he wants to tell Daniel that he does care about him, wants to tell Daniel that this hasn't been meaningless to him. He wants to say so many things, wants to grab the other man and hold him. But the best he can do is squeeze Daniel's upper arm, and softly whisper, "I'll go for Rorschach."

Daniel doesn't know if he thinks it's a good idea to let Walter fight Rorschach, or attempt to restrain him, but he has to admit that the idea of at least punching Nite Owl's lights out sounds very attractive at this moment, so he nods stiffly, unable to speak for the sheer amount of rage he's feeling. Which is a bit ludicrous in itself. He and Walter move at the same time, they move as one, and Daniel realizes with a pang of guilt, just how much he misses working with Rorschach. Walter delivers a stunning kick to Rorschachs side, just as Daniel hits Nite Owl in the jaw.

The other man stumbles back, but doesn't go down, and Daniel wishes he'd bothered to keep his physique up a bit. Nite Owl snarled, obviously displeased to have his fight disrupted, and the punch to the jaw didn't help matters. Daniel watched as Nite Owl drew his fist back, and swung hard, the punch hit him hard, and he was sure that his left eye was going to be swollen in the morning. And as he stumbled back, a hand moving up to protectively cover his eye, he mentally berated himself for not keeping his physique up. "Bastard!" Nite Owl hissed, still rubbing his jaw, and Daniel with an already swelling eye, whom hadn't been in the line of duty in years, almost a decade even, wondered impatiently how long it had been since this man had been punched in the face.

Fear does strange things to even the most hardened criminals. Daniel realized, with a burst of laughter, before launching himself at the other man, swinging wide, and barely managing to punch him in the face, Rorschach, who was paying more attention to Daniel's fight then his own, just as Walter was doing with Nite Owl, was relieved to see Daniel follow the punch with an uppercut to the jaw, sending Nite Owl to the floor. Daniel hadn't been in a real, physical fight in a long time, and Rorschach was surprised to see him doing so well. He felt a sudden swell of pride over the fact, as he knocked Walter's legs out from underneath him, and threw himself onto the other man.

Nite Owl got up faster then Daniel had expected him to, and Daniel realized slowly just why that punch to the face had hurts him so much, wiping the blood from his nose he sniffed slightly, wanted desperately to find Adrian, and hit _him_ in the bridge of the nose with a plate. That ass, sneering as Nite Owl came at him swinging Daniel was shocked to hear himself laughing. There was something ridiculous in this fight, and he just couldn't help but laugh. Even when Nite Owl was pounding on him like he was a punching bag, he just laughed.

Rorschach and Walter, paused in their fight, and moved slowly, untangling themselves from one another, and climbing to their feet they watched the owls fight, and though Daniel had been doing so well he didn't even seem to be defending himself, at all, now. He was standing there, letting Nite Owl pound him into the wall. And he was laughing. Walter frowned, furrowing his brow, wondering if perhaps Daniel had lost his mind, but Rorschach was getting angry, and Walter decided it was best not to stop the other man as he launched himself at Nite Owl, letting out an angry growl as he latched onto the other man.

Grabbing Nite Owl's shoulder's Rorschach drug him off of Daniel, though the other man was struggling with all of his might to continue attacking Daniel. And Walter thought of all of the articles he'd ever read, where mothers suddenly possessed strength enough to do a wild feat to save their child. The strength of Love. He realized slowly that Rorschach must actually love Daniel to be able to drag Nite Owl off of him like that.

Laurie was standing in the door way, Walter realized, and he went to her, to move her out of the room, to move her away from the violence. But she seemed furious, as she watched the fight, and Walter wondered how long she had been there. She pushed past him, and into the room, approaching Nite Owl, and Rorschach, she did seem faintly surprised to see that Rorschach had Nite Owl in a sleeper hold, though.

Daniel climbed to his feet shakily, and Walter despite his agreement with this Rorschach that Nite Owl needed punished, rushed to help the other man. Punching Rorschach in the face seemed logical at the time, but when the man then attacked him again, he thought it foolish that he had assisted the other man at all.

"Stop this!" Laurie screamed stomping her feet, and throwing her pipe to the floor, in her fit of anger. She didn't seem at all confused that there was a pair of owls, and a pair of inkblots. Daniel was shocked. Moving forward he grabbed Rorschach by the shoulders, and dragged him off of Walter, when Rorschach wheeled around, his fist raised, Daniel flinched involuntarily.

Rorschach was trembling Daniel noticed. "Daniel." he seemed almost confused, a little unsure of the whole situation, so Daniel nodded, as if to answer the unasked questions his friend had. Putting a hand on Rorschachs shoulder Daniel pulled him close, and looked up at Laurie apologetically.

"I-I'm so sorry." he murmured, she just glared at him, though she did seem completely confused. "We just want to go home." Daniel said pathetically, sounding entirely too childish for his own tastes. Rorschach grunted as he slowly lowered his hands to his sides and slowly started to walk to the corner behind Daniel.

Nite Owl, still breathing heavily stood stock still and watched Daniel warily, and Daniel noticed that he didn't look angry anymore, he looked sad. Daniel wanted to say something to the other man, wanted to comfort him somehow, but he just didn't understand how. Walter moved forward slightly, as if he wanted to go to Daniel, but paused as Jon walked up behind Laurie.

Rorschach frowned as he turned around to look at Nite Owl, over Daniel's shoulder, moving forward he paused just behind Daniel, and noticed a tear in the upper arm of the costume, reaching up slowly he ran his finger over the tear, and Daniel could feel that he was still trembling. "Please..." Daniel murmured looking up at Jon, "I'm so tired."

Walter felt bad, though he wasn't sure why. It hadn't been his fault. None of it had been his fault. Inhaling sharply he closed his eyes before saying, "I think we should go home."

Jon almost smiled, and Laurie looked back at him sighing, "Please make them go away now Jon." Jon looked at them curiously, as if they weren't humans, but merely just an exhibit. He seemed amused. Daniel let out a sigh, and looked at the floor. None of them were expecting Jon to do anything, and Walter thought that he and Nite Owl would now permanently have enemies exactly like them. But suddenly the room filled with a bright white light, and they all had to close their eyes, because it felt as if they were going blind.

Nite Owl is momentarily blinded, and he can see only white, there is a low ringing in his ears, and over the ringing he can hear his heart beat. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest, he feels like his ribs are going to be bruised, and he just can't seem to take a breath. He's gasping, he realizes. And as his vision clears he sees Walter standing ten feet ahead of him, and the other man must be feeling the same way because he's peeling his mask off. And Nite Owl barely notices Jon standing up in front of Walter.

But he does notice Jon. As he's trying to speak, to tell Jon to wait, as he's trying to make things better, he sees a slight muscle twitch above Jon's eye, and then the other man sort of smiles. Nite Owl realizes that he's trembling, and as he finally seems to start breathing again, there's a flash of white, and Walter throws his arms back, and screams. The other man is disintegrated, and Nite Owl looses his breath all over again, as he screams _'No!' _until his throat hurts.

Dropping to his knees Nite Owl lets out a small whimper, as he covers his mouth with one hand, reaching out toward the blood spot in the snow with the other, and he doesn't think he can do this. He doesn't think he can go on. And he's never wanted to be someone else so badly before in his entire life. "I'm sorry." he whispers to no one, and nothing.

To everything, and everyone.

–

The sudden flash of white almost makes him flinch, and he feels Rorschach's hand tighten around his bicep as he realizes that Jon is sending them hope. Relief floods both of them, and Daniel wants to cry, wants to jump for joy, wants to wrap his arms around Rorschach and just kiss the man, he wants to do a lot of things.

But fact of the matter is his head is spinning, swimming with questions, and he just wants to get to Archie. To make sure he's alright. And after that... he wants to go home, to his home. And take a long warm bath, and think things over. He knows Rorschach will just go back to what he does best, which is fighting crime. And he realizes that he can't be Daniel Dreiberg anymore, and... and...

He doesn't have a clue where he is. Daniel blinks several times, as he tries to piece together what just happened. Rorschach is still holding his bicep tightly, as if Daniel is his life line, and Daniel wonders if that's because he's the only thing Rorschach recognizes right now. And then it hits Daniel that they are in New York, because they're on the corner of Fifth Avenue. But there is definitely something wrong here.

Daniel glances around slowly, and notices that people are walking a wide berth around them. Avoiding them. He doesn't blame them, one of them looks like a blood soaked inkstain, and he's dressed as a life sized owl for Gods-sake. He hears Rorschach inhale deeply, and he sounds a little aggravated, and Daniel looks back at his slowly, as the other mans grip tightens on his bicep to the point Daniel is sure it's going to bruise. "What's wrong, buddy?" he asks softly, and he follows Rorschachs gaze slowly. There's a front page of the New York Times underneath Rorschachs foot, and Daniel frowns, trying to understand what's so menacing about a parade, and then he sees it. The date.

December, 26th, 2005.

Daniel inhales sharply, and suddenly there's a fierce pounding in the back of his head. And he wants to scream, and continue screaming until he can't anymore. He settles for whispering; "Oh fuck me."

A/N; Wow. That took so, so long. I hate getting writers block D:. BUT I did really enjoy this :3, and I hope everyone else enjoys it too :D! Please point out any mistakes you see? Thanks!


End file.
